101 Colony Charity Shows
Toys For Tots Show Yule Go Home in Stitches * Super Green Ant def. Moo Moo Ant * CanadiAnt DRAW Royal Ant * Christmas Star on a Pole Match: WatchAnts (ComediAnt & Rorschach Ant) def. United Ants (British Ant & Irish Ant) * Holiday Mascot Match: Easter Ant & Not A Turkey * Ghost Ant def. Ice Ant The Night of Just Deserves * Seth Drakin deff. Cyrik Brainy * LAntern deff. italiAnt * 2 Nerds (Kamen Ranger & Brock) deff. The Royal Couple (JapAnt & the CanadiAnt) and Marching Ant & Antazon * Metal Ant, Antihero & ScorpiAnt deff. Crazy Ant, Gormik & Not An Ant * Santa Showdown: AmericAnt vs. ScorpiAnt went to a Draw * Battle Royale feat: AmericAnt, Marching Ant, Brock, Antazon, John CenAt, JapAnt, Gormik, Cyrik Brainy, British Ant, Straightedge Ant, Seth Drakin, italiAnt, Rhino Ant, Rob Draven & Metal Ant * Winner: Metal Ant * The Antsirian Portal (Saharan Silver Ant, Mecha Silver Ant & Saifu Ant) deff. The Royal Coloy (the CanadiAnt, British Ant & AmericAnt) * ScorpiAnt deff. Mr. S * LAntern deff. italiAnt Breast Cancer Awareness Great American Smash * Sara Del Rey def. Gold Ant * British Ant, CanadiAnt & Manami Toyota def. The Colony Classic (Soldier Ant, Fire Ant, Green Ant) * Replic Ant def. Thief Ant * Pestil-Ants (Fluoresc-Ant & Robo Ant) def. The Fallen (Seth Drakin & Ryan Blood) & The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson) * Eddie Kingston def. CanadiAnt * Ice Ant def. "Lightning" Mike Quackenbush * Tag Team Battle Royale ft. Wild COlony (Moo Moo Ant & Bull Ant), the WatchAnts (ComediAnt & Robo Ant), Organized Crime (miscreANT & Thief Ant), King's Court (Regal Ant & Dragon Ant), United Ants (British Ant & Irish Ant), Can-Am Colony (CanadiAnt & AmericAnt), 24 Carat Killers (Replic Ant & Gold Ant), Confederate Army (Rebel Ant & Commando Ant), ToxicANT & MachoZillAnt, Dark Glass (Metal Ant & Antihero), Colony Classic (Green Ant & Soldier Ant), FIST (Chuck Taylor & Johnny Gargano), 3.0 (Scott Parker & Shane Matthews), Batiri (KOdama & Obayrion), Delirious & Kobold, The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson), Spectral Envoy (Hallowicked & Frightmare), 2 Husky Black Guys (El Generico & Willie Mack), Gekido (17 & Shard), The Swarm (assailANT & combatANT), Los Ice Creams (El Hijo de Ice Cream & Ice Cream, Jr.), BDK (Jakob Hammermeirer & Tim Donst), Throwbacks (Sugar Dunkerton & Dasher Hatfield), Kaientai (Taka Michinoku & Sho Funaki), & War Party (PagAnt & Antmare) *Winners: Organized Crime (Thief Ant & miscreANT) Feed the Children Clash 4 Kids * GojirAnt def. Mr. SatAnt * Botch Ant def. Adam Ant - DQ * Botchmania International(BotchAnt & GojirAnt) def. Body & Soul(Adam Ant & repentANT) * Gormik def. Antmare * Mr. SatAnt def. Auntie Babushka * 4 Way Eliminator: Bullet Ant def. JaAnt, ScorpiAnt & AmericAnt * FEAR, Inc.(Replic Ant & Crazy Ant) def. the Herd(Bull Ant & Moo Moo Ant) * Colony Cup II Match: Rebel Ant © def. MercAntary * Cyrik Brainy def. Metal Ant * 2 Out of 3 Falls for the MBK: ComediAnt def. Not An Ant